


something like this

by metalmeisje



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, SEP Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalmeisje/pseuds/metalmeisje
Summary: “Tell me your color, cariño,” Gabriel mutters. Jack’s chin is held carefully, dark eyes seeking out wide blues. The red ropes are a stark contrast to Jack’s pale skin, cutting through scars both fresh and faded, an intricate webbing that Gabriel longs to brush his lips over.“Green, jackass."





	something like this

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a partner on Tumblr, but I like it enough to share it here as well. Catch me being horny on main for consensual, kind of sweet bdsm relationships tbh.

Jack is forever and always a vision. Gabriel has known this from the very beginning; ever since they had lunch in the mess hall together and he sat with his peers, but kept stealing glances at the pretty blond two tables over. Ever since he jerked himself off in the shower while said blonde was fast asleep in his bunk, run ragged by another round of shots and simulations.

He’s changed a little, but he’s not gotten any less pretty; if anything, Gabriel adores him even more, now.

“Tell me your color,  _cariño_ ,” Gabriel mutters. Jack’s chin is held carefully, dark eyes seeking out wide blues. The red ropes are a stark contrast to Jack’s pale skin, cutting through scars both fresh and faded, an intricate webbing that Gabriel longs to brush his lips over.

“Green, jackass,” Jack breathes out. It prompts a laugh from Gabriel; years ago, being tied up like this would have made him  ** _blush_** to high hell and back, squirming in the restraints like some caged animal. Now, Jack sat nice and still, what little shame he used to have entirely replaced by snark.

He still gets a kiss for being so good.

“Shame I’m not into being called names, hm.” Gabriel sits crouched in front of Jack and runs a hand down Jack’s chest; his arms are bound behind his back and Gabriel slips his fingers under some of the ties, checking for tightness.

“You remember the other one?”

His lips brush over Jack’s as he speaks, and they’re so up close that the way Jack rolls his eyes is almost  _too_ dramatic. But he snaps his fingers twice, in quick succession, and that’s good enough for Gabriel to reward him with a kiss.

“Good.”

“Are you going to  _do_  something or are you just going to stare at me?”

Gabriel’s pride swells at the way Jack breathes out his sassy remark. There is nothing  _quite_  like making the other half of his soul breathless and needy, and he could die looking into those eyes and the way Jack’s pupils are blown, wanting. Needing.

“You’re such a brat, you know,” Gabriel comments. He towers over Jack once he stands up; his cock is already hard just from tying Jack up. He takes it in hand and strokes it lazily, thumb catching on the curved barbells. “But I know you’re looking forward to this.”

Jack licks his lips. That, in itself, is already almost enough to make Gabriel groan.

One hand finds its way into Jack’s hair, letting the blond strands slip through his fingers. Jack’s fingers curl and uncurl behind his back and Gabriel laughs at the sight, knows exactly how eager Jack is for this. He’s  _told_  him - but even if he hadn’t, coming untouched from something like this had been both a big fucking surprise and a  _huge_  hint.

And hey, he’s a nice guy. So, of course, he will let Jack indulge.

“Go on,” Gabriel breathes out. The tip of his cock pushes against Jack’s lips, nudging them open; there’s a moment of hesitation and then Jack’s lips wrap around it and for a moment, Gabriel stops thinking and  _hisses._  The velvety warmth never gets old and with gentle fingers on the back of Jack’s head, Gabriel urges him on.

Jack, to his credit, is  _real_  good at sucking cock. Or maybe Gabriel is just biased; the odds are it’s a little of both, but he can’t bring himself to care when he feels Jack strain forward, trying to take in more. His tongue is wet and warm, pressed flat against the underside of Gabriel’s cock, and he lets out a rumble of approval.

“That’s it, fuck, just like that-”

They fall into a rhythm as easy as breathing, and though the urge to fuck Jack’s throat relentlessly until they both dissolve into mush, Gabriel holds back. He feeds Jack his cock with slow, deliberate rolls of his hips, a little more with every thrust until Jack lets out the most pathetically impatient noise.

Gabriel grins, and thrusts in so deep the tip of his cock brushes against Jack’s throat. 

Between his legs, Jack twitches in his bonds; through narrowed eyes, Gabriel watches as his lover shifts, cock twitching at the sudden shift from too little to _just right._ Blue eyes widen, gazing up at Gabriel, but though Jack’s fingers curl up tightly, there is no snap and really that is all Gabriel needs.

“Fuck, you’re so  _good_  at this,” he rumbles, hips snapping forward; Jack’s tongue teases the barbells as he sucks his cheeks hollow, unable to sit still as his mouth gets fucked. And it’s seeing Jack slowly lose it in his own special way, eyes rolling back when Gabriel’s fingers wind tightly in Jack’s hair, that makes Gabriel’s heart skip a beat.

He could do this forever - and he does. Pulling out just long enough for Jack to gasp desperately, only to fill that delicious mouth again. And shit, he needs to write whoever invented SEP a thank you note because he wouldn’t have lasted long without super stamina. Not when the man between his legs is something divine, cheeks flushed as Jack tries desperately to rock his hips against the ropes that hold him right.

When Gabriel comes it’s with Jack’s name falling from his lips, prompted by his lover’s surrender. Both hands are on Jack’s head to steady himself as Jack twitches and spurts of cum cover his stomach, dripping from the ropes.

“Shit,” Gabriel breathes out.

He hisses when Jack, spent and hazy-eyed as he is, runs his tongue over Gabriel’s cock; it makes him twitch even as he falls to his knees, nails dragging over Jack’s scalp as he pulls him close for a kiss. He can taste himself on Jack’s tongue and grins, leans their foreheads together as they both catch their breath.

A curious finger runs over Jack’s stomach, making an even worse mess of him.

“I love you. Color?”

Jack, flushed and leaning against Gabriel’s chest, scoffs.


End file.
